


【EC】教授们的一百个真相 （《想不到你是这样的教授》姊妹篇）

by BloodyHeroin



Series: Quarantine Life of Professors 教授们的网课生涯 [2]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Again！！隔离期的网课！, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:34:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23561647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyHeroin/pseuds/BloodyHeroin
Summary: Summary：上次的心理学网课之后，孩子们都知道了Xavier教授和Lehnsherr教授是一对儿。但教授们的秘密可不止这些。
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Series: Quarantine Life of Professors 教授们的网课生涯 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697128
Kudos: 17





	【EC】教授们的一百个真相 （《想不到你是这样的教授》姊妹篇）

**Author's Note:**

> 隔离期间的网课，Lehnsherr教授篇（有一些前文的彩蛋，但也可以当作平行宇宙看）

**Bb Collaborate 7人在线上**

**课程代码：PHY4001 Hoster：Prof. Erik Lehnsherr**

**[Sean Cassidy 已上线]**

**[Alex Summers 已上线]**

**[Hank McCoy 已上线]**

**[Kitty Pryde 已上线]**

**[Scott Summers 已上线]**

**Alex Summers：？？？Scott你来这里干嘛？**

**Scott Summers：观摩。**

**Scott Summers：嘘——说不定Lehnsherr教授发现不了我。**

**Alex Summers：你以为他瞎吗？**

**Alex Summers：这是研究生项目课，一共15个人。**

**Alex Summers：多出一个你谁看不见啊！啊？**

**Sean Cassidy：现在**

**Sean Cassidy：应该**

**Sean Cassidy：帮他**

**Sean Cassidy：把屏**

**Sean Cassidy：刷上去**

**Sean Cassidy：去去去**

**Sean Cassidy：去去去去去**

**Alex Summers：老兄。**

**Alex Summers：他没脑子你也跟着没脑子了？**

**Hank McCoy：安啦，Alex，本科生来旁听一节课也没关系的。**

**Raven Darkholme：对，Erik没那么不近人情。**

**Alex Summers：Raven你又是从哪里冒出来的……**

**Alex Summers：算了当我没问。**

**Scott Summers：上次在Xavier教授的网课上看到Lehnsherr教授。**

**Scott Summers：感觉他还挺好的。**

**Alex Summers：呵呵，你知道他后来扔给我多少原始数据分析吗？**

**Alex Summers：我tm写了整整八页！单倍距！12号字！**

**[您有17条消息未读]**

现在离北美东部时间晚上七点还有三十五秒，一般来说这时候网络课程的主讲室应该传来开麦的声音，然后ppt会在七点差二十秒的时候被投上来，而调整电脑和座位的摩擦声大概会持续一会儿。如果你足够了解PHY4001的教授，那么在摩擦声结束之后就可以读秒了，没错，五，四，三，二，一——

“晚上好。”

精准到秒的上课时间。

原谅一个有强迫症的德国男人吧。

毕竟他就算只在镜头里露一个脸也要把衬衫西装一件不落地穿好，而且竟然还见鬼地打了领带。普普通通的网课视频被他拍得和精英招聘的面试似的。当然，如果你和Emma Frost那样阴阳怪气地评论一句“爱现”，只会被他用毫无感情的一句“保持专业状态”顶回来。

“这是我尊重工作和学生的方式。”

“你该庆幸你研究生班上没有多少女学生。”

“真不知道你在说什么，Emma。”

**Kitty Pryde：教授好。**

**Alex Summers：晚上好。**

**Scott Summers：教授晚上好！**

**Scott Summers：。**

**Alex Summers：。**

**[您有6条消息未读]**

屏幕那边的教授挑了挑眉毛，没有对多出某个Summers家小子手残式的自爆加什么评论，只是滚了滚鼠标查看了之前的聊天记录。

“真高兴你们对这门课还保有这么大的热情。十几个人能刷这么多聊天记录。不过——”他突然抬起眼直视着镜头。

“Summers先生，你似乎对我有点误解。”

屏幕后的Scott和Alex莫名背后一凉。

“如果有对物理实验研究有兴趣的本科生想旁听，我当然是欢迎的，只要他能弄到我的课程链接。”

**Alex Summers：……**

**Scott Summers：谢谢教授！**

**Raven Darkholme：看吧看吧，他哪有这么凶。**

**Raven Darkholme：说起来门外面什么声音？**

“某位小姐，再发表课堂无关内容，我就把你踢出去。”

**Raven Darkholme：……你不能歧视心理系的助教！**

“这次的课堂链接又是Charles给你的吧。”物理教授的语调在某个名字上柔软了一瞬，然后又恢复到了公事公办的语气，“我要和你说多少遍你才信我没有欺负Hank？他是我这里最有潜力的研究生。”

**Alex Summers：您上周让他重写报告的时候可不是这么说的。**

“我的原话是‘修改’，Alex。他的原稿很优秀，如果你有那个水平，我会直接让你过。Scott，你是Alex的弟弟吗？我好像听过你的名字。”

**Scott Summers：是的，我也是Xavier教授带的本科生，教授。**

“是Charles的学生，怪不得，他和我说起过你。”Erik用手支着脑袋思考了一下，好像想到了什么有趣的事，微微垂下眼咧开一个笑容，“‘那个特爱戴墨镜耍酷的男孩子’，对吧。他说你论文写得不错，只不过下次不要在课上尝试用激光笔吸引女同学注意力了。”

**Alex Summers：激光笔？**

**Scott Summers：别问，哥，别问。**

**Scott Summers：问就是Peter出的主意。[扶额]**

**Scott Summers：那是个意外。**

**Sean Cassidy：我觉得你很有想法。**

**[你有13条消息未读]**

“好了不讲无关内容了，我们开始讲解上次遗留的一些实验数据还有误差分析。Alex你要注意，上次的报告里没有提到空气阻力在实验服细微形变时可能造成的影响，二稿的时候记得加进去……”Erik用触屏笔在课件上写写画画，课堂聊天室里也逐渐没了动静。

[小群聊天室]

我是夏天一道风：计划成功，我混进去了！

凤凰凰：？什么状况？Scott你去蹭Lehnsherr教授的课啦？

我是夏天一道风：没错！[墨镜]

天使本使：怎么样！有没有看到什么有趣的东西？

我是夏天一道风：还没有，就是普通的书房，上次Charles讲课的时候也是那间。

我是夏天一道风：但是门外偶尔会传出来跑动的声音，不知道是不是Gloria。

天使本使：Gloria的ins太可爱了呜呜呜

天使本使：日常想撸狗

凤凰凰：现在在干嘛呢？

我是夏天一道风：教授在讲课。

我是夏天一道风：顺便损我哥。

我是夏天一道风：他俩八字不合我也是醉了。

我是夏天一道风：哈哈哈哈哈哈我好想上楼看看我哥被怼的样子。

银色闪电：兄弟请你善良。[老实巴交]

天使本使：我想康康Lehnsherr教授的样子。

天使本使：除了上次在教授的网课上瞟到一眼之外我就没看过。

我是夏天一道风：[截屏][截屏][截屏]

天使本使：嚯！可以啊！

银色闪电：这哥们儿是不是专门测过拍摄角度。

银色闪电：我还记得当初Charles的那个死亡自拍视角。

银色闪电：[图片]

我是夏天一道风：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈对不起。

凤凰凰：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈你竟然截到了，Peter。

银色闪电：我手快。

[你有99+条消息未读]

“数据分析差不多就是这样，除了我刚刚提到的误差之外，这周你们每个人再提出两个可能导致实验误差的因素，下周我们一起讨论。现在休息十分钟，然后我们开始下一节内容。”Erik下意识地敲了敲这页课件的末尾，举起边上的马克杯喝了一口咖啡。

**Raven Darkholme：噗。**

**Raven Darkholme：你这品味挺特别啊。**

**Sean Cassidy：？那个杯子上是小熊吗？还是小马？**

**Alex Summers：不管怎么说，丑得很有个性就是了。**

Erik向镜头举了举杯，“这是个礼物。”他说着用手摩挲了一下杯壁上那个寓意不明的形状，言语里的笑意竟然还带着点甜丝丝的宠溺，“还有，Alex，你的论文分数还没定论呢，小心点。”

**Raven Darkholme：？？？**

**Alex Summers：……混蛋。**

[小群聊天室]

我是夏天一道风：草。

我是夏天一道风：我磕到了。

天使本使：怎么说怎么说？

我是夏天一道风：Lehnsherr教授现在在深情款款地摸他的杯子。

银色闪电：哥们儿你这形容不仅有点恶心。

银色闪电：还有点吓人。

我是夏天一道风：不得不说那个杯子实在是丑爆了。

我是夏天一道风：[截屏]

凤凰凰：um……

凤凰凰：上面是画着个头盔吗？

凤凰凰：看着有点想砸。

天使本使：这能深情款款也是真爱啊……

[你有43条消息未读]

**Raven Darkholme：Erik，Charles在哪儿呢？**

**Hank McCoy：他这个点应该没课。**

“他在楼下，你如果想见他应该直接和他视频，Raven，而不是跑来听你并听不懂的物理。”Erik干巴巴地回答，又从马克杯里喝了一口咖啡，“更何况你男朋友还有一份Charles的完整课表。”

这时外面的楼梯上又传来咚咚咚咚的打闹声，感觉比一只狗能闹出的动静要大一点。紧跟着的是一个男人模模糊糊的提醒，然后是更响的“砰”的一声。

镜头里的德国人顿住了手里的动作，习惯性地拧起眉毛，眼睛眯起来侧耳朝着门。

“Charles？”他瞥了一眼镜头，然后直接推开椅子，“抱歉，我出去看一眼。”

他动作流畅地起身，屏幕里很快只剩下了书房的半个书柜和合上的大门。

**Sean Cassidy：怎么了？**

**Hank McCoy：不知道，外面好像有点声音。**

门外闷闷地传来两个男人的交谈，Erik低沉的嗓音更明显一点，应该是离门比较近。然后是一声尖叫——不是男人的声音，伴随着Charles咯咯咯的笑声。然后Erik又说了点什么，语气里有点无奈，还带着点莫名的妥协意味。

**Alex Summers：？**

**Alex Summers：什么鬼？**

**Scott Summers：是我听错了？**

**Sean Cassidy：不，我不觉得狗能发出这种声音。**

**Raven Darkholme：是那两个小鬼吧。**

**Hank McCoy：嗯。**

**Alex Summers：嗯？**

**Alex Summers：嗯？？？？？**

**[你有34条消息未读]**

[小群聊天室]

我是夏天一道风：诶欸欸欸欸！大新闻！！！

凤凰凰：怎么了？

我是夏天一道风：有小孩子的声音……！！！

天使本使：？？？？

银色闪电：？？？？

凤凰凰：？？？？

暗夜之神：？？？？

天使本使：老天，你把Kurt炸出来了。

我是夏天一道风：等我一下，去看前线消息。

我是夏天一道风：来来来！这是课堂链接！http:// youtube.dr.eriklehnsherr.phy4001 .ca

天使本使：！！！

[你有23条消息未读]

**Bb Collaborate 32人在线上**

**[Peter Maximoff 已上线]**

**[Kurt Wagner 已上线]**

**[Angel Salvador 已上线]**

**[Jean Grey 已上线]**

镜头里书房的门再一次打开，Erik还半朝着门外点着头，一只手扣在门把上，嘴里轻声应着什么，颊侧的线条在灯光下有些过分柔和，像是在哄人。

“抱歉，刚刚打断了一会儿，”他重新面向镜头，恢复了那张表情平板的面孔，“那我们继续——”门外突然传来两声明显属于孩子的欢呼，然后被那个温和的男声打断，转变成不甚明显的窃窃私语，“咳咳——继续讲课。”

**Raven Darkholme：友情提示，Erik。**

**Raven Darkholme：注意一下课堂人数。**

接下来那个一脸懵逼的截图被某不知名校友做成了表情包，并变成了Emma Frost教授Massenger贴图的典藏表情，最长用于嘲笑物理系的Erik Lehnsherr教授。

“……”

以敬业著称的德国物理教师卡壳了。他迷惑地看着增长的课程人数，最终整理好表情吸了一口气，“……我再也不把我的课程链接发给Charles了。”

不知道为什么，这语气听起来还有点委屈。

**Angel Salvador：别介，教授，我们只是来观摩的。**

**Peter Maximoff：对，观摩。**

**Raven Darkholme：那俩小鬼没事吧？刚刚那么响的两声。**

**Hank McCoy：看Erik的表情，问题不大。**

**[你有67条消息未读]**

Erik觉得自己的物理实验项目课从来没有这么火爆过。他刚刚崩好表情打算不管不顾继续上课，又因为聊天室里刷屏式的问话噎住了。

老天啊，现在的孩子们平时都读了什么？

为什么一分钟里就已经脑补到儿童拐卖了？

他长得有那么像反派吗？

突然觉得自己有点苍老的物理教授长叹了一口气，“好吧，好吧。我觉得我有必要在有人报警之前为自己正个名。”

他再一次起身，打开房门朝外面招呼，“进来吧，Schatz[德：宝贝]，他们等不及了。”

**Angel Salvador：呼叫德语传译机！**

**Kurt Wagner：传译机收到！Schatz是宝贝。**

**Jean Grey：哇哦——**

**[你有54条消息未读]**

回到镜头前的人看上去有些无奈，但是笑容里是还没完全褪去的宠溺，“先说好，”他清了清嗓子，“她们都识字，所以别在屏幕里刷些奇怪的东西，比如拐卖之类的。”

这时两个小小的身影从门外窜了进来，然后紧跟的是同样跑得飞快的Gloria，最后穿着蓝色毛衣的Charles斜斜地靠在门框上，忍不住笑意地看着面前的一切。

Erik眼疾手快地接住了扑到自己身上的两个小姑娘，正小声和她们说着什么，他的笑容大得有些过分，从镜头里看格外像一只鲨鱼。

**Angel Salvador：[击中心口]啊老天！天天天天！！！！**

**Angel Salvador：她们太可爱了吧嗷嗷嗷嗷**

**Peter Maximoff：老天，我上了Xavier教授这么久的课都不知道他有女儿。**

**Jean Grey：天哪这是什么天使小姑娘啊！！**

**Kitty Pryde：啊是小天使！！！太可爱了！！！**

**[你有66条消息未读]**

“来吧，向大家介绍一下你们自己。”Erik两只手各搂着一个孩子，轻轻将她们转向镜头，耐心地和她们解释“——对，schatz，他们能看见你，对，Wanda，就在这儿，朝镜头打个招呼。”

**Alex Summers：老天原来教授你知道耐心这个词怎么拼吗。[惊恐]**

**Sean Cassidy：你今天又离你的期末靠评远了一步，Alex。**

**Jean Grey：嗨，Wanda，你好啊！**

**[你有23条消息未读]**

那个高个儿一些的女孩大概六岁，首先朝镜头挥了挥手。她的声音很温和，就是有点喘， 可能还没从刚才的追逐打闹里恢复过来，“哈喽，我是Wanda。这是我妹妹——”她说着拉过身边带着绿色发绳的小姑娘，“她叫Lorna。”

小点的女孩儿凑近了镜头，似乎想通过这个看到对面的人，她左晃右晃地摆了一会儿，浅绿色的大眼睛忽闪忽闪的。最终她回到了爸爸身边，对着镜头自我介绍，“嗨，我是Lorna。这是我Vati！他超酷！”她说着又回头指了指门口的Charles，“那个是我daddy！他也超超超超酷的！”

背景里的Charles没忍住笑出了声，引得前面两个姑娘也咯咯直笑。

**Angel Salvador: 你们好——你们太太太太太可爱啦！！！！**

**Raven Darkholme：Hi girls，你们长高了不少啊。**

**Kitty Pryde：awwwwwww你们太甜了！**

**Jean Grey：你们好！！天哪你们好可爱！！！**

**[你有43条消息未读]**

“看到了吗？他们在夸你们可爱。”Erik点点屏幕上的评论，语气里还有点骄傲，“该怎么说？”

“谢谢！”两个小甜心对视一眼，齐齐咧开嘴笑了起来，还认真地朝镜头提起裙边行了个贵族礼。聊天室里又是一阵暴动。

**Angel Salvador：怎么办，我想偷小孩了。**

**Jean Grey：+1**

**Scott Summers：+1**

**Raven Darkholme：我想偷几百年了。**

**[你有25条消息未读]**

Erik看着女儿们的动作挑了挑眉毛，回头看向一边的Charles，也同样露出一个笑容，“你教的？”

“显然今天公主殿下们想要一场有王子的宫廷舞。”心理学教授摇摇头走进门，半倚着靠在Erik的椅背上，偏偏脑袋看向镜头。

“真抱歉打搅你们上课了，朋友们。”

**Peter Maximoff：嗷嗷嗷完全没关系教授！**

**Jean Grey：我们完全不介意！**

**Angel Salvador：是的！！！**

**[你有18条消息未读]**

“你们当然不介意，”椅子上的Erik抱着手臂做了个鬼脸，“你们甚至不是我的学生。”他这句话语气平平，本来应该还有点威慑力，可无奈脸上的笑意没来得及收回去，眼里的光也过分柔和了点。而一旁的Gloria大概是感觉收到了忽视，决定这时窜到自己的Vati身上，差点把椅子掀翻。

Raven Darkholme：好姑娘Gloria，干得漂亮！

“老天啊。”Erik摇摇头开始挠Gloria的下巴，“看看我有多么闹腾的一家。”

“也是你爱的一家。”一旁的Charles倾下身在他额角吻了吻，随后拉起边上的两个女儿，“来吧姑娘们，到睡觉时间了，和你们的新朋友说晚安。”

**Alex Summers：我的眼睛……**

**Hank McCoy：我瞎了。**

**Angel Salvador：晚安甜心们！！！！**

**Peter Maximoff：GNNNNN！**

**Jean Grey：做个好梦，宝贝儿们！**

**Scott Summers：晚安！！**

**[你有67条未读]**

Lorna揉了揉眼睛，一只手揪着Gloria的尾巴，一边给屏幕那边的学生们留下一个词句黏连的“晚安”。而Wanda则亲了亲Erik的侧脸，随后一本正经地转过身朝着镜头，“你们要照顾好Vati哦。”她义正言辞地鼓着小脸，像是在交代什么重大任务，“还要做个好梦。”

之后她郑重地用两只手指在镜头上印了一个吻，蹦蹦跳跳地和自己的妹妹出了门。

“好吧，那你们接着忙。”Charles看了眼门外的女儿们，又垂眼望向自己的丈夫，“我先去给她们讲故事，待会儿要霞多丽还是长相思* ？ ”

“认真的？它们都是白葡萄酒。”

“那就是长相思了。”Charles耸了耸肩，拍拍Erik的面颊，“好好上课。”

“一向如此。”

目送丈夫出门之后物理教授的表情逐渐冷却下来，但眼角的纹路还是让他的脸显得柔和不少。他用餐巾纸抹了抹被Wanda弄得有些花的镜头，重新拿起他的触屏笔。

“好的，让我们回到课堂。”

他无视了大部分聊天室的消息，展开一个公式化的微笑。

“介于你们刚刚浪费了不少时间，我相信没人介意我今天拖堂二十分钟。”

End.

彩蛋一：

“你真的正正好好拖了二十分钟。”

“习惯使然，liebling[德：亲爱的]。”

“强迫症的德国人。”

“你喜欢的那种。”

“喏，你的长相思。”

“黑子还是白子？”

彩蛋二：

Lorna：Wanda，vati今天用我们给他的那个杯子了诶！

Wanda：嗯！他一定也觉得我们给他做的那个很像他！

远处的老父亲Erik：我觉得姑娘们画的海星还是挺形象的。

Charles：这真的不是鲨鱼吗？

所以姑娘们到底画了个啥呢？同学们至今没有答案。

彩蛋三：

[小群聊天室]

我是夏天一道风：[截图][截图][截图]

我是夏天一道风：今天是收获表情包的一天。

天使本使：也是收获精致小姑娘的一天。

天使本使：[截图]

凤凰凰：[截图][截图]

天使本使：嗷Jean你那张高清原图发我发我wwwww

天使本使：今天糖分超标了呜呜呜

不一样的烟火：我睡了一觉错过了什么？？？

彩蛋四：

第二天Charles收到了匿名邮件，标题是“全家福”，附件是昨天物理课的一张截图。

里面Wanda和Lorna在Erik的一左一右甜甜地笑着，中间的物理教授难得没有一张冷脸或者笑出一嘴的白牙，他本人靠在椅背上温柔地看着面前的三人，而Gloria正朝着镜头摇着尾巴。

多好的一家。

FIN.


End file.
